Windbreaker's Story
by supergirl95
Summary: Young Windbreaker, the daughter of Optimus Prime and NightStream, decides that she's going to take a risk that lands her as a prisoner to the Son of Astrotrain and Blitzwing, Cobalt. Find out what happens as Wind tries to seek out her freedom from this crazy and handsome Con! Rest of summary inside! READ AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
><strong>Ok...so here's how it's going down. What I'm about to tell you is pretty much a summary of a fanfic I have written but never posted...yupp thats pretty much it. I have an OC named Nightstream, and she is a seeker and the half sister to Megatron and was a Decepticon. Buuuuut she fell in love with Optimus and they would go on secret dates and stuffs like that, but oh bad things happened and megsy finds out and flips shit because clearly his little sister cannot date his arch enemy...soooo NS (short for Nightstream) ends up becoming an autobot so she can be with Prime. They become bondmates and have a sparkling named Windbreaker and she's a seeker. There's more, but just know that she ends up having a little brother named Air Razor who's dad isn't Optimus and is also a seeker...<strong>  
><strong>So yupp this story is about Prime and Ns's daughter Windbreaker and a mech she likes...who just happens to be a Decepticon that's the son of Astrotrain and Blitzwing. His name is Cobalt and he's an afthole. In human years he would probably be about 23 and Wind would be 18, and Air razor would be 15.<strong>

-oOo-

Windbreaker walked through the Arc to her room and plopped down on her berth. She sighed and flicked her wings angrily. It wasn't fair! She was never allowed to go into battle! Her father wouldn't let her even though her mother said she was strong enough. Well if she was strong enough then why the frag wasn't she allowed to go into battle!

Wind huffed and thought for a little bit. She smirked as she devisedd a plan to get in on the action, and her father couldn't stop her this time.

-oOo-

"Optimus she's more than ready, and you know it." Nightstream said and flicked her wings softly.

Optimus looked over at his bondmate and sighed, "I know NS, but I just can't risk my daughter going into a battle and possibly getting hurt."

"So you're just going to keep her couped up here in the base? Optimus sooner or later you'll have to let her go. She's almost a grown femme now, and is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I know it's hard, and I know you're scared of her getting hurt I am too, but we she's not our little sparkling anymore."

"I know Nightstream but just for a little while longer I want to keep her safe."

Nightstream smiled softly and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Prime whispered kissing back.

-oOo-

**Battle Day**

'Today is the day,' Wind thought.

She was prepared to finally engage in a full on battle. Hopefully everything went according to plan, and her father would see that she's not a weakling who needs protecting.

It was close to the time that the Cons were about to attack. Wind had listened in on one of the conversations between a spy and her father, and there was to be an attack today. She was so excited. She was ready.

About a half an hour later, and a large explosion was heard.

"Well it's now or never," Wind told herself and snuck out of her room before going to a secret tunnel that lead to a secret exit.

Apparently her little brother had the same idea because he was already in the tunnel making his way to the exit.

"Hey! What're you doing Air Razor you're not suppose to be down here?" Wind asked as she hovered over to him.

Air squealed, and his wings hiked up on his back, "I wasn't trying to sneak out I swear!" he said nervously.

"Yes you were don't lie," she said and crossed her arms.

"Well what about you? You're not suppose to be down here either!" He protested.

"Well...um...I'm older than you so I don't have to tell you!" She smirked.

"What! That's not fair! Besides dad told you you're not allowed to go into battles!"

"He also told you that you're suppose to stay in your room during battles," she retorted.

"Well...whatever...he's not my real dad anyways," he mumbled.

Wind bit her lip feeling bad. That was always a touchy subject for him.

"Well hey," Wind smiled, "How about if you don't tell him I snuck out I won't tell him you snuck out?"

Air smiled at that and said, "Yeah okay!"

Wind chuckled, "Alright, but you do have to stay close because I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

"Hey I'm not a sparkling you know. I'm almost a grown mech," he pouted.

Wind shook her head, "Yeah, yeah okay lets go."

-oOo-

**Out on the Battlefield**

The cons were fighting ruthlessly against the bots, but the bots were defending their base well.

Nightstream flew through the air shooting at the coneheads.

"Hey traitor! How is it fighting for the losing team!" Ramjet yelled at her as he dodged one of her shots.

NS growled and retorted, "It's fragging great to be on the winning team!" She yelled and warped behind him before shooting him in the back.

He yelled and began falling towards the ground.

NS panted softly as her powers took a lot of energy out of her, and she flew closer to the ground fighting against the grounders, letting the aerial bots take care of the seekers.

She saw Optimus fighting against her brother, Megatron. She never interfered because she didn't know who she would end up helping. She just hoped that neither of them got the upper hand on the other.

NS looked around and thought she caught something from the side of optics. When she went to investigate her optics widened seeing both her children fighting against a decepticon.

She was too stunned at the sight that she didn't realize that there was an incoming missile heading her way, and before she knew it she was falling to the ground, then crashing, and before her vision faded she saw her son crying out to the decepticon, and the decepticon taking away her unconscious daughter.

-oOo-

Wind woke and groaned softly, "What the frag happened?"

"Finally awake I see," came a voice and Wind's optics snapped on and she tried to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were bound to the berth she was laying on.

The mech stepped from the shadows and chuckled, "Yeah, there's no escape beautiful."

Wind growled and yelled, "Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled and walked closer.

"Stay away from me!"

"Or what? You can't do anything to me, and no one knows you're even here...at least not until your parents find out," he smirked walking closer and leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart, "Primus you really are a pretty little seeker."

Wind looked away blushing softly, "Shutup!"

He chuckled and leaned down more kissing her neck, "So...what's your name?"

Wind shivered, "Why should I tell you? You're probably just going to rape me and kill me,"

The mech pulled away standing up straight, "It's tempting, but I wouldn't stoop so low. Besides you'll end up coming to me. You'll beg me to take you, and do you know why?"

"Why?" She growled.

"Because no femme can resist me," he winked.

"Wow...you're not just stupid you're also really arrogant and conceded."

"Hey, hey, hey now that's not nice."

"You're not nice! You kidnapped me and bound me to a berth!" She yelled

"True...but you still didn't tell me your name by the way."

Wind rolled her optics and sighed, "My name is Windbreaker."

"That's a pretty name. I like it. Mine's Cobalt."

-oOo-

A/N  
><strong>Soooo did you guys like it? Should I continue with it? Regardless I'll continue with it anyway haha...well hopefully! But please give me feedback! Please review. I'll love you forever and give you cybercookies...and also I think I'll start doing story commissions...Idk maybe I'll start with like requests or something but if you're interested PM me or something :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a stupid name," Wind smirked.

"Hey! No it's not!" Cobalt said offended.

"Think what you want," she chuckled triumphantly.

"Yeah, well you if you don't shut up I'll make you."

"Oh please. How will you do..." she started before being interrupted by Cobalt smashing his lips to hers.

Wind's optics widened and she blushed hard before struggling to get away from the kiss.

Cobalt pulled back and smirked, "Mmm such a yummy mouth...I bet it could be used for other things," he winked.

Wind shivered in slight disgust her wings twitching.

"O-oh yeah? Like what?" She asked putting up a fake brovado.

"Like spike sucking," he grinned devilishly.

"Ew! Gross! You will never get me to do that!" she yelled.

Cobalt chuckled, "Why not? You've never done it before you may like it."

Wind scoffed making a disgusted face, "Have you ever done it before?"

"No I don't suck spike...however I have eaten port and I'm more than willing to try yours," he winked.

"Don't even think about it!" she growled.

"Who's gonna stop me?" he grinned moving closer.

"No stop!" She said with a hint of fear.

Cobalt continued forward before he crawled onto the berth and nestled himself between her legs.

Wind looked down horrified, "S-stop!" She blushed madly.

Cobalt ignored her before licking one of her inner thighs and massaging the other with his hand.

Wind gasped softly and held back a moan, "P-please stop!" She begged.

Cobalt groaned and sat up before moving up so their pelvic plating was grinding together and they mere inches apart face to face.

Wind stared up at him horrified, "A-are you going to..." she started whispering softly but couldn't finish.

Cobalt leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I'm not that much of an aft, but you don't make it easy. I mean, seriously, you're a beautiful femme, so how are you still a virgin? Because clearly you are one."

"No I'm not! How would you know?!" She said embarressed.

Cobalt chuckled, "You're so cute trying to act like you know anything about interfacing."

"Like you do?" She mocked.

"Oh, Windbreaker you have know idea. I could pleasure you so much. I just need you to let me. I promise I'll be gentle since it would be your first time."

Wind looked back up at him right in the optics and said angrily, "You already have me restrained. Why would you need consent if I'm just your prisoner?"

"Well if I took the restraints off you would just try and escape. I don't want you to."

"What if I promise to not try and escape?"

"You think I would trust you?"

"Well, you're stronger than me and could easily restrain me again," she said hopefully.

Cobalt thought about it and said, "Fine, but I swear if you try to escape I'm gonna have to beat you."

"Yeah, yeah of course please just unrestrain me."

Cobalt rolled his optics and reached up undoing her restraints on her wrists before moving down to her ankles and undoing them as well. Once he finished he got off from on top of her and said, "Happy?"

"Much," she replied rubbing her sore wrists.

Cobalt stood beside the berth and watched her, "So," he started, "now can we interface?"

Wind glared up at him, "No."

"What?! Why?!" He said annoyed.

"Because you're just an aft that wants to use my body then dispose of me for the next femme. Sorry if I don't find that very appealing and don't want my first time to be with some con that decided to kidnap me."

Cobalt huffed, "You're part con Wind. I know your mom is Megatron's half sister, so don't call me a con like it's some really horrible thing, and I can't help that you just look so fraggable."

Wind's wings hiked up on her back and she growled before lunging herself at Cobalt. She tackled him and yelled, "YOU! KIDNAPPED! ME! I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME!"

Cobalt growled rolling them over and pinned her hands by her head, "Oh yeah? You think so?"

"Don't even think about it! When I get out of here I'll make sure my uncle knows everything and kills you!"

"makes you think I'm letting you out?"

Wind smirked before kneeing him in his panel.

Cobalt hissed and fell on his side holding his crotch.

Wind took the moment to stand and make a run for the door. When she reached it she pulled on it furiously, but it was locked from the outside. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of this as a possibility but lost her train of thought as Cobalt had recovered and made his way over grabbing her wing.

Wind cried out trying to jerk away, but Cobalt just tightened his grip.

"S-stop! Please! Don't hurt my wings!"

"You know nothing of pain!" He screamed angrily and pulled making Wind cry out louder. He spun her around by the wing and pressed her up against the door using his weight to hold her against it.

Wind looked at him fearfully and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the door painfully before pulling them over her head and holding them with one hand.

Cobalt leaned close so their nose plating was touching and whispered, "I should take you and show you what real pain is."

Wind shivered subconsciously and closed her optics looking away.

"You know I told you I'd punish you if you tried to escape."

Wind felt her fear intesify and balled her hands into fists.

Cobalt watched her and sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Wind felt herself being confused and opened her optics looking at him, "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because... because I don't know I just fragging can't," he grumbled and let her go.

Wind's arms fell to her sides, "What's wrong with you?"

"I said I don't know!" he yelled and stomped to the other side of the room.

Wind bit her lip and watched him before cautiously walking over to him.

Cobalt looked at her confused, "You know I can totally just force you right?"

"...Yes...but you won't"

"You don't think so?"

"I know so Cobalt...you're not mean enough," she said before she went and sat on the berth, "Sorry for trying to run."

"I shouldn't be surprised. I could totally rape you at any time."

Wind gave him a 'shutup' look and Cobalt chuckled walking over to her, "May I?" he asked looking down at the empty spot on the berth beside her.

Wind looked at him then to the spot then back to him and nodded slowly.

Cobalt sat down beside her and asked, "Would you interface with me though?"

Wind rolled her optics and huffed, "Right now...No...but maybe if you don't treat me just like some one night stand...I will,"

Cobalt raised an optic ridge, "But wouldn't it be a one night stand? Or are you actually looking for a relationship because I don't do relationships,"

"Then I guess you don't get to interface with me."

"You aren't even interested in being with me remember? I kidnapped you and threatened to rape you?"

"Yeah but you didn't mean it...and I guess you're kind of cute," She mumbled the last part blushing.

Cobalt smirked, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Oh nothing shutup!" She said crossing her arms.

Cobalt chuckled and said, "COme on I'm pretty sure I heard you say I was cute."

"Nope...I don't think I did," she denied.

Cobalt rolled his optics and took her chin turning her head and kissed her.

Wind gasped shocked but didn't pull away and closed her optics.

Cobalt gently grabbed her hands and put them around his neck before putting his hands on her waist.

Wind let out a surprised squeal as she felt his glossa trail across her lower lip trying to pry her mouth open. When she let her mouth open he pushed his glossa into her mouth mingling his with hers.

Cobalt slowly laid Wind down on the berth and found his way between her legs.

Wind didn't really notice and ended up spreading her legs wider to allow him to fit between them better.

Cobalt rolled his hips into hers and moaned at the friction.

Wind's optics onlined, and she pulled away from the kiss, "C-Cobalt what're you doing?"

"Sorry Wind...I know nothing's going to happen, but I can't help it. You really are just that pretty."

Wind blushed softly and smiled a little, "Thank you," she said and kissed him again.

Cobalt kissed back saying between kisses, "You're welcome."

-oOo-

A/N Yays another chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wind was internally screaming at herself for being so stupid. How could she let me trick her like that? Because he was clearly tricking her right? The way he kissed her meant nothing...nothing at all...he just wanted to interface with her...didn't he?

Wind sighed to herself. After they had finally broken apart from their kiss he had to go to a Con meeting. At least that's what he told her. But she couldn't believe him. Not ever. Right? It was all so confusing and it had only been a day.

At least he had taken off her restraints, though. With guidelines of course that stated she wasn't allowed to try and escape or punishment, for real this time, would be given, and if she did escape that she would probably be found and abused by another Con. That sparked some fear in her, but she still wanted to escape desperately. So, even though she promised him she wouldn't, she began planning her escape...or trying too.

Wind thought for a second and stood walking over to the door. She bit her lip and pulled on the handle. The door didn't budge.

Wind sighed, "Worth a shot," she said and looked around the room.

She saw a vent that would fit her petite form, but not her wings...but maybe if she folded them back far enough she could get through. Wind flew up and inspected the vent. It was old and rusted, and she smirked before pulling on it. It was harder than it looked but she got it off eventually. She folded her wings back the farthest they could go straining them in a slightly painful way before she squeezed through the opening and slowly slipped through front of the vent. She hissed as one of her wings got caught in a corner and bent a little. She moved forward more till both wings were inside completely and only her legs and aft were outside of the vent. Wind took a deep breath and tried to push ahead unsuccessfully. Her optics widened and she tried again still failing.

"Oh Primus please tell me I'm not stuck," she groaned helplessly.

"Sorry I'm not Primus, but I'm not gonna tell you you're not stuck because you clearly are," Cobalt chuckled.

Wind gasped, "C-Cobalt?! You're back already!" She stuttered.

Cobalt smirked, "Ah Wind. May I call you Wind? You're so clever, but did you honestly think I didn't take that into account? You trying to get through the vent? Though, I honestly can say I didn't predict this," he laughed as he flew up and smacked her aft.

Wind squealed indignantly, "Hey!"

Cobalt burst into laughter smacking her aft again, "Oh this is the best! You're aft is literally just right here for me to do as I please! I could literally just...do anything," he continued.

Wind felt tears bubble to her optics in embarrassment glad Cobalt couldn't see her face. She sniffled quietly and pursed her lips together tightly.

"What? No retorts for me?" He chuckled.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled with an echo from the vent.

"Sorry to break it to you Wind, but you're in no position to tell me what to do. Because I could just," he started and smacked her aft, "do that."

Wind held back a scream and kicked her feet wiggling around trying to get out.

"Hey Wind calm down I'm only teasing. You're going to hurt yourself,"

"You don't care," she whispered.

Cobalt chose to ignore her and carefully placed his hands inside of the vent pulling her wings down so they could slip out making Wind cry out loudly as pain blossomed in her wings and back strut.

Wind looked at him embaressed and said angrily, "Happy now?"

Cobalt felt ping of guilt. He didn't know why. He didn't tell her to get herself stuck in the vent, and...were those tears on her face?

Cobalt sighed heavily, "Are your wings okay?"

She looked at him as if it was obvious but said anyway, "No...they hurt like frag."

"Can I take a look at them?"

Wind eyed him suspiciously but nodded hesitantly.

"Can you turn around?"

Wind huffed but did as told turning around so her wings faced him.

Cobalt looked them over seeing some strain on the joints where the wings connected to the back, and some dents and bends on the tips and upper part of her wings.

"Okay," he said, "so you're wings are okay for the most part it's not too bad of damage."

"Thanks for the clarification," she scoffed turning back around to face him.

"Hey I could've left your aft in there!" He said getting tired of her attitude.

"You could've not kidnapped me!" She retorted.

Cobalt growled, "Well frag you! I just want to take you and pound you so hard that you'll be screaming till your vocalizer gives out! I want...I want you to ride me! Like the little whore you are! And I promise you will because if you don't...well I'll just let my friends have their way with you. Right now I've been keeping them from you so they wouldn't hurt you, but if you keep acting like this I'll have no choice!"

Wind shrunk back in fear. She wasn't a whore...and she didn't want to be pounded either. She didn't want him or his friends to take her and have their way with her. She just wanted to go home where she was safe. She should've listened to her dad, and never have gone into that battle. She tried to suppress the oncoming tears trying not seem weaker, but she couldn't help it as they began falling, and her bottom lip quivered.

Cobalt watched her feeling his spark constrict by her crying. Why did it affect him so badly? It's not like he could have feelings for her. She's just a prize. Wasn't she? Yeah. Just a prize that was beautiful and probably so much more...that deserved better.

Cobalt's optics widened. What was he thinking!? He wasn't suppose to think like this! She was only a prisoner! A prize of war! A prize! A pretty prize...with bright cerulean optics that shined. So beautiful.

Cobalt growled frowning.

Wind looked at him and lowered her wings, and scooted away. Cobalt watched her before lunging forward and pulled her into a hug.

Wind screamed fearfully before realizing he was hugging her.

Cobalt nuzzled her, "You're so beautiful."

Wind blushed and pushed at him, "S-stop," she said, "I can't handle your flattery you'll trick me."

Cobalt sighed and looked her in the optics, "I'm sorry Wind...," he began but cut off.

Wind cocked her head watching him confused. Did he just apologize?

Cobalt inhaled and scratched the back of his neck, "I have to go...for...a...um...meeting."

"Cobalt...are...are you really gonna let your friends..." She whispered looking down not being able to finish.

Cobalt lifted her chin placing a soft kiss on her lips, "No...and I'm sorry I threatened you with it."

Wind blushed hard. Why the sudden change?

Cobalt stood ready to leave before Wind grabbed his arm.

She stood and said, "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why do you change like this?"

"Well...its kind of habit...I get it from my parents," he shrugged.

"...oh,"

"But it's your fault too,"

"What? How?"

"Because I want to hurt you but make you feel good."

"But I told you...,"

"Yeah I know you did Wind,"

"So why can't you except that?"

"Because frag it! I only want to spike your virgin port!" He lied knowing he wanted more than just that.

"Well you won't get it," she said slightly angered, sad, and offended.

"Wanna bet?" He said and pushed her down on the berth pinning her hands beside her head.

"I thought you had a meeting?"

"This is more important."

"You won't hurt me,"

"You're getting too cocky now and just a minute ago you were crying scared,"

"I was not!"

"But you were," he said and kissed her harshly forcing himself between her legs.

Cobalt rolled his hips into hers moaning a little at the friction.

"C-cobalt!" She gasped breaking the kiss.

Cobalt ignored her rolling his hips harder.

"S-stop it!" She yelled.

"No," he smirked and leaned down nibbling on her neck, "Now open for me."

Wind took in a breath not listening to him.

"You gonna try and ignore me?"

Wind didn't answer.

"Not smart," he said giving a hard thrust into her hips.

Wind whimpered, "What happened to you being sorry?"

"I am, but frag I need to spike something."

"Cobalt! You're better than this! I know you're not a bad mech...even if you kidnapped me and continually threaten me, but please...don't force me!"

Cobalt sighed and leaned down face mere inches apart, "Why can't you just give in?"

"B-because I don't just want to be a quick frag...it'll be my first time...I want it to be special,"

Cobalt stared down at her thinking, "Alright fine."

Wind unthinkingly leaned up kissing him.

Cobalt was shocked at her initiating it but kissed back.

Wind realised what she had done and pulled back blushing hard, "S-sorry!"

"Don't be," he grinned, "I liked it," he winked.

Wind turned her head looking away.

Cobalt chuckled and said, "So you really want a relationship? With me? Your kidnapper?"

"Prove to me why I should consider it," she said looking back at him.

Cobalt leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, "Reason number one. I'm great at kissing."

Wind smiled giggling softly, and Cobalt couldn't help but think that was such a beautiful and cute feature to her.


End file.
